


In The Office

by Gryffinpuffpending15, ShakespearesRose



Series: Hannigram Smut [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinpuffpending15/pseuds/Gryffinpuffpending15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Will knew that he shouldn’t be feeling this way, not for this man, this man who could kill him at a moment's notice. But he felt drawn to him. Now readying himself for the big reveal, all Will could think about was how much he wanted the tall, murderous man standing before him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time at writing Hannigram Smut.

“When we are gone from this life, Jack Crawford and the FBI behind us” Hannibal began, Will tuned out almost the moment he heard the other man use the terms ‘we’ and ‘us’ did he want him to go with him, leave this life and embark on another, somewhere else, somewhere nobody knows them, maybe they could be together, partners in more than actual crime.

Looking up at the taller man, Will could see nothing but fondness in those deep hazel eyes of his. Opening his mouth Will tried to speak, but no sound came out. He just stood gazing up at the others chiseled features. 

“Will, is everything alright?” Hannibal asked, his pride and care for the other shifting to make way for concern, he finally had the smaller man exactly where he needed him to be, he couldn’t lose him now, not when he was within his grasp. 

“I- Hannibal, i-i” Will began, grey blue eyes never leaving the face of the Lithiuanian man standing before him. Words were struggling to form, he had so many things he’d like to say to this man, but apparently he had not the means or rather function to tell him. 

“What is it Will?” the heavily accented voice, drifted into his consciousness. Will knew he couldn’t answer the psychiatrist with words he wasn’t able to say so he did the next best thing, he stepped closer, and reached his arms up, hands grasping at the lapels of his suit jacket. 

Pushing himself up onto his tiptoes he reached Hannibal’s ear. “Kiss me” Will whispered.

“Kiss me” he murmured again, this time against Hannibal’s lips. 

Who was Hannibal to deny the man he cared so deeply about, he leant down, arms circling his waist, pulling Will closer, he captured his lips with his own, and once he’d got a taste, he was set on devouring him, just not the way he would consume others. 

Their lips slid together, moving against one another, Will’s hands moved from the lapel of Hannibal’s jacket and he placed them on either side of Hannibal’s face. 

They eventually had to pull away from one another a little, their need for oxygen outweighed their want for each other if only for a moment. 

“Will” Hannibal sighed, they were close enough for Will to feel his breath against his face. 

Just as Hannibal was about to return his lips to Will’s, the other stopped him, turning his head away slightly, in a way in which Hannibal could only infer guilt. 

“I’- i can’t, i’m sorry, Hannibal, i’m so sorry” Will said, still in Hannibal’s personal space.

“Sorry for what Will??” Hannibal replied, what could he possibly be feeling remorse over? All he could tell was that this was something that was eating Will up on the inside. 

“It’s a trap, all of it, the dinner with Jack, all a ploy to get you caught” Will confessed, this time stepping away from Hannibal, not wanting to be too close to him when he got angry but still close enough for him to be punished in Hannibal’s righteous anger. 

Hannibal pondered this for a while. He had known something wasn’t right, he had already smelt Freddie Lounds on Will, well after they were supposed to have eaten her. But now that he thought about it, the trap was obvious, Jack coming to dinner, Will’s insistence that he show everyone who he was, prove that the great number of pretenders to his title of the Chesapeake Ripper were not as smart as he. 

But still here was Will confessing his plan, telling him he was there to tempt him and then be a part of his arrest. Here was Will baring himself to a man he knew to be a Cannibal, allowing himself to be vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, looking at the smaller man before him, Will baring himself to him in the most raw form, baring his emotions. He was torn, he knew he should leave now, and leave Will somewhere for Jack and the FBI to find, dead or alive, either way would work, but yet he had this want, almost need to ravish the raven haired man. 

Of course, Hannibal was never one to discourage any of his base desires, his instincts, so Hannibal knew what he was going to do, what he had to do.   
Stepping forward, Hannibal carefully got closer to Will, almost approaching him as one would a skittish animal. 

“Will” he whispered, reaching out gently he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Pulling him against his chest the cannibal held the other man. 

“Hannibal?” Will almost squeaked, his confusion and nerves evident in his voice. He could feel the tremors wracking the body of the other, he was scared, was he scared of him, of what was happening now, or of what was going to happen next. 

Holding him close, Hannibal knew he had to calm the other before he attempted to do anything with him, he wanted tonight to be fully consensual. He wanted Will to know exactly what he was doing to him. His brain swiftly formulated a way that both got Will to calm down and again, bring him closer. 

Letting go of Will and their embrace, Hannibal knelt down and lifted Will up, one arm wrapped around Will's waist and his legs draped over Hannibal's opposing forearm. He carried Will over to the shaded part of the office and gently sat down in one of the chairs, the leather creaking under the weight. 

Will tried to relax his breathing by listening to the sound of Hannibal's heartbeat as he moved his head to rest against the Doctor's chest. Will slowly began to calm down, leaning up to nuzzle the familiar chiseled cheekbones of his captor. 

Hannibal could feel the cool sweat running off Will's forehead against his skin. He then caught a whiff of a familiar scent, one he'd smelt earlier when their lips were joined.

"Will…" Hannibal said, slightly breathless.

"I can smell your arousal" He added. He could almost feel the heat of the younger man flushing in his embrace.

Hannibal hooked his finger under Will's chin, forcing him to look the cannibal in the eye. Will half opened his eyes before Hannibal joined their lips once again in a deep passionate kiss, his lips prising Will's apart, his hand drifting around to Will's neck, grasping the soft hairs on the back of his head. They were locked in a passionate kiss, Hannibal tilted his head, making it easier for him to indulge, a taste was all Hannibal needed, rolling his lips over Will's again, Will eagerly reciprocated. 

Will moved slightly in Hannibal's lap, letting out a slight gasp of discomfort as they pulled apart for a breather. He straddled Hannibal's lap, so now their foreheads were almost touching. His arms were around Hannibal's neck, carding his fingers through the ash-brown hair, pulling the Doctor's head back so he could kiss him again. As they lapped eagerly at one another Will could feel the palms of Hannibal's hands pushing hard against his hips as he held him. Will's hand drifted down and grabbed Hannibal's shirt, pulling them closer together. He let out a small gasp as Hannibal moved down to kiss his neck, the roughness of his whiskers scratching against Hannibal's temple.

Will pulled away suddenly, causing Hannibal the slightest concern.

"Will, is everything alright?"He exhaled, glancing into those steel blue eyes.

"I'm fine" Will whispered bluntly, before undoing and pulling Hannibal's waistcoat off his shoulders, managing to get it down to his elbows before the doctor moved to take it off himself, tossing it aside, all the while his gaze never left Will's face. 

Will then pushed him back against the chair. A smug smile crossed his lips as he pulled the Profiler back into a kiss. Hannibal's hands trailed down Will's chest, feeling the indents of his ribs through his shirt, making his mouth water even more. He began untucking Will's creased shirt out from underneath his belt.

Will broke free from Hannibal's lips, their foreheads still touching, his mouth falling open in a gasp as he looked down, watching The Doctor carefully and precisely unbutton his shirt from the bottom, in spite of the lust radiating from both of them. Hannibal could feel the young man rocking against him.

"Patience, dear Will, patience" Hannibal cooed smugly, knowing full well he was driving Will wild with lust. 

Will turned his attention to Hannibal's tie, pulling at it, frantically fumbling trying to undo the knot. When he finally got it undone, he pulled, slipping it around Hannibal's collar and discarding it over his shoulder and began working on the buttons on Hannbal's shirt, a bit quicker than his partner, both of them becoming breathless.

Hannibal had finally undone the last button on Will's shirt, much to Will's relief. He grabbed his collar and pulled it down, the fabric getting caught at Will's elbow. Hannibal's mouth fell open in a gasp as he trailed his lips down Will's neck to his collarbone, and down to his chest kissing him occasionally. Will arched his neck, allowing Hannibal more room, tugging lightly on the ash-brown strands of hair. Will pushed Hannibal back in the chair, breaking free from his captor to rid his body of his shirt that was inhibiting him, discarding it on the floor, he then did the same with Hannibal's shirt, peeling the tight fitting shirt off the slender body and letting the garment fall down the back of the chair.

Hannibal's hands trailed down Will's chest, kissing him down the middle, along his core, he could hear the distant sound of Will moaning as he tried to concentrate. His hands then went down to Will's belt, button and fly, He broke away, sliding the belt through the loops and discarding it. Will cupped his face and kissed him deeply, his hands slipped down Will's trouser fronts, he felt Will gasp into his mouth as he grabbed him, hard as a rock.

Will moved down to kiss Hannibal's neck; Hannibal grimaced with pleasure as he felt Will's teeth run along his flesh as he moaned, his left arm around Will's waist, his right working him slowly. Will pushed him away as he suddenly stood up. Hannibal eyed him curiously.

'I'm done playing I want you now' Will half gasp. Hannibal's face stretched into a smug smile as he got up and calmly made his way to Will.

"Will…" Hannibal whispered, cupping his face before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. 

Will's hands drifted down to Hannibal's belt, undoing it eagerly, followed by the button and fly. Will moved down kissing Hannibal's neck down to his chest and torso. Will could hear the distant gasps of the figure in front of him; he stopped when he reached Hannibal's waistline, briefly, only to peel back the fly and underwear to take him in his mouth. Hannibal's hand found the back of Will's head, running his fingers through the frayed curls as Will rolled his tongue along his throbbing member.

"Will!" The Doctor moaned, his breathing becoming laboured, his chest heavy with lust. Hannibal stood, dislodging the warm mouth from around his engorged cock, pulling the other up to meet together in a heated kiss ; Hannibal could taste himself on Will’s lips. 

Pushing Will back, still keeping their lips against the others, he maneuvered him to the chaise lounge, just behind them.Will laid on the comfortable seat, eyeing the cannibal sheepishly, his pupil's dilated. Hannibal kicked off his shoes, pulled down his trousers, removing the rest of his clothes as well. Will's breathing soon became laboured, seeing the bare, slender figure standing, hovering above him, pulling his shoes off and tossing them aside. The sly smile curled under his defined cheekbones.

"I've given in to temptation" A raspy voice muttered as he pulled off the rest of the Profiler's clothes, Will arched his body as he did so. 

“You look absolutely decadent, positively delicious my dear” Hannibal praised, tongue darting out to lick his lips and his eyes, tracing every inch of the body laid out on display for him.

Prising Will's legs apart Hannibal crawled to lay on top of his subject, their legs intertwined, grinding again each other slightly, causing Will to fidget, arching his back under   
Hannibal's body, grabbing the disturbed locks on the back of his head, letting out a moan as Hannibal kissed his neck. 

"Wait for me Will, wait for me" Hannibal requested, getting up and making his way over to his desk, quickly grabbing the lube out of his desk drawer. 

Returning to the smaller man, the psychiatrist knelt in the space between the profiler’s legs, Hannibal felt the young man writhing against him, as the cannibal coated his hand in lube, spreading some along his cock and fingers. Will grabbed his cock and began working himself, slow and hard, Hannibal grabbed the young man's wrist, forcing him to stop.

"No William, you're mine" Hannibal declared. Holding Will’s wrists, preventing the other from chasing his own pleasure.

"I want you now" Will snapped, through gritted teeth, breathing heavily, he trembled with need.

"In all good time, Will, all good time." The Cannibal cooed. Pouring a generous amount of lube on to his hands. Hannibal ran his left hand down the back of Will's thigh, grabbing the young man's buttock, parting them as he inserted his finger, waiting to allow the other to get used to the sensation. Whining, Will began pushing back on to the finger, slipping in a second finger he began scissoring his fingers, knuckle deep as he moved back and forth in Will, fingering him gently, enough to make the young man squirm underneath him,preparing Will as much as he could, wanting to make the experience as comfortable as possible for the younger man. 

“I- Hannibal, oh, I- i need you, i need you now” Will cried out in pleasure as the cannibal’s fingers found his prostate.

Hannibal responded by slipping his fingers out, causing Will to whine at the loss, grabbing the lube, the cannibal wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few pumps, lubricating himself. 

Whispering reassurances, Hannibal pressed into Will, he stilled, again allowing the other to get used to the sensation.

“Mmm… Hannibal” Will moaned, voice hoarse with pleasure. It didn’t take long before he began rolling his hips, pressing back against the cock buried within him. 

“Will, Will” Hannibal groaned, his hands moving to the other’s hips holding him in place. He pulled back, almost pulling out completely before thrusting back in. Will arched his back, his mouth falling open in a scream of relief that faded into a wince, gritting his teeth as he grabbed his lover by the shoulders.

Leaning forward, Hannibal pressed kisses into Will’s thighs, the others legs now draped over his shoulders, trailing his lips up the smaller man’s body, their lips met, tongue’s battling with one another. 

Now beginning to move more fluently, rocking their hips in time with one another. Hannibal’s hand found Will’s hard member and he began pumping the length that hung between those beautiful thighs, vigorously. 

'It feels so good to be inside him after all this time' Hannibal thought, realising in that moment that this is what he wanted, this was always how he had wanted the FBI profiler, almost from the moment he saw him. He wanted to see him come undone. 

His grunts being drowned out by the gasps of raw pleasure coming from the man underneath him. Will lowered his legs so that they were wrapped around Hannibal's waist as the older male hunched over him, rocking him still.

“H-Hannibal” Will moaned. He was close to falling off the edge, to losing himself to the throes of pleasure. “I’m so close, i’m so close” Will mumbled breathily. Hannibal could feel the pleasure building up in his own core, he wouldn’t last much longer either. 

Will arched his back, his arms looping around the Doctor's neck, holding his lover as he came, cum spilling out of his cock onto both participants. Feeling himself weakening Will clutched Hannibal's ass, pulling the cannibal further inside him, thrusting hard until he finally filled him. Hannibal laid against Will, his head resting on his chest, listening to the erratic heart beating, both of the breathless with exhaustion. Will had his arms around the Doctor, holding him, running his fingers through the sweat soaked locks, Hannibal leaned up and kissed his lover on the lips.


End file.
